kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Cooper
Junior Undercover Digital Youth "J.U.D.Y." Cooper '''is the sarcastic 10 year old robotic daughter and recent addition to the Cooper family. She is one of the main characters in K.C Undercover. She is programmed to help on missions. She is portrayed by Trinitee Stokes. Summary Judy is a sarcastic humanoid robot posing as a cute 10 year old girl. She lives with the Coopers and passes off as the youngest daughter. In reality, she is there to help them with spy missions. One of Judy's special abilities is super strength,eye lasers,arm stretch,super jump,fire arms,ice breath,super kick. Personality Judy is sarcastic, precocious, and sassy. At first she had no feelings for her new family, but when K.C gets in big trouble for failing a mission Judy is supposed to tell but pretends to have a 'glitch' to save K.C. She starts to have feelings for her family later on in the episode. Character History In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board"' Judy shows up when K.C. convinces her parents that they should have another young spy on the team. She accompanies K.C. and Ernie on their mission to recruit Ernie to the Cooper Family spy team, but fails. She then tells the Agency what K.C. did wrong. When the agency shows up and interrogates her, she keeps malfunctioning to keep K.C. out of trouble. Physical Appearance Judy is a 10 year old spy robot meant to look like a human. She often wears her hair in two pigtails with two bows holding it up. She dresses age appropriate for the character she portrays. Tutus and skirts are usually what she wears. She looks like a ballerina those times. Family [[K.C. Cooper|'K.C. Cooper']] K.C. is Judy's human tomboy sister. Judy tries to help K.C. out by pretending to 'glitch' when the spies are interrogating her about what happened during a mission when K.C. failed. [[Kira Cooper|'Kira Cooper']] Kira is Judy's human mother. [[Craig Cooper|'Craig Cooper']] Craig is Judy's human father. Although Judy is a robot, he treats Judy as a real daughter on most occasions. [[Ernie Cooper|'Ernie Cooper']] Ernie is Judy's human nerdy brother. As Ernie is the "computer guy" of the group, he fixes Judy's glitches on occasion, usually due to the fact that he is the cause. Other Relationships 'Petey Goldfeder' Loud and annoying neighbor of the Cooper family. He has a crush on Judy, but was turned down by her. Appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1''']] *My Sister from Another Mother... Board *Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”! *Photo Bombed *Assignment: Get That Assignment! *Double Crossed Part 1 *Double Crossed Part 2 *Double Crossed Part 3 *The Neighborhood Watchdogs *First Friend *Operation Other Side: Part 1 *Operation Other Side: Part 2 *K.C. and the Vanishing Lady *Debutante Baller *K.C.'s the Man Trivia *Judy's enemy is Trudy. *She is not introduced until the second episode, My Sister from Another Mother... Board. *Judy is the first main character that is absent in the series, in the episode Off the Grid. *Judy can't eat (mentioned in Assignment: Get That Assignment!). Gallery References # Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Cooper Family Category:Female Characters